


A New Beginning

by PeacefulStorm



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulStorm/pseuds/PeacefulStorm
Summary: Thedooo and Tuxbird have been fake dating for 5 months now. thedooo starts to catch feeling for the other and must decided whether he should keep it a secret or risk destroying his friendship.
Relationships: Thedooo/tuxbird, tuxbird/thedooo
Kudos: 9





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you're TheGoons, especially thedooo or Tuxbird and feel uncomfortable with this story, please let me know I will delete this.  
> thank you.

It's been 5 months since they have been dating, well not actually dating, more like pretend dating. It started off as a joke between their friends since they always bicker like a couple and their friends had found it cute so they decide to go along with this "fake relationship." At first it started off as a harmless joke, thedooo didnt have any advanced feelings that went beyond friendship towards tuxbird and vice versa but it all started within the 3rd month of pretend dating when thedooo realized that he actually caught feelings for the other.

Whenever tuxbird would say anything flirtation or erotic, thedooo couldnt help but feel butterflies in his stomach. It got even worse when the other would use pet names like baby or honey towards him. He knew that if he said anything about it, especially with this joke rumor that he is gay which he isnt but maybe he was but just for tuxbird.

It was like any other day, the group: Tuxbird, Thedooo, McNasty, Soup, and Blarg was on a stream together playing siege. As usually, the same filtration jokes towards one another and their friends cooing at them. Thedoo couldnt help but feel extremely nervous during this session because one slip up and everything can be ruined but most importantly the friendship with tux can end on bad terms. To stop that from happening, thedooo had to be extremely careful with his words.

"Hey, baby, I'm still waiting for you to invite me over to Missouri so we can eat wings together." Tuxbird said randomly.

Thedooo can sense that he was becoming fluster and he shouldn't be because this isnt the first rodeo of tux asking him on a "date", after all they are "dating".

"I know. Soon man, soon." Thedooo said nervously. He couldnt help but feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It was beating so loud that he swore his friends can hear it through his headset. 

"Aww look at these two lovebirds" Soup coos before he screams out loud from being shot from the behind.

Laughter fills into the air as the boys enjoy the round of siege.

*hour later*

"yo, guys, remember that girl I streamed with yesterday." tuxbird blurts out as he sneaks around the corner and hides.

"yeah, did you get her number?" Blarg states as he one shots an enemy in the head. 

At that point, thedooo couldn't help but feel a slight pang hit his heart, as if someone took a knife and stab him right in the center of it. He knows that he can't show any side of dejectedness in his voice so he remains silent waiting for the response.

"You know....I did. I was shock at first but I got her number and we talk this morning. I might get a girlfriend soon."

With that, thedooo felt like he was going to throw up. Just hearing tux say 'girlfriend' just cause everything to start spinning around him. He felt anger starting to build within him as well because how could his boyfriend get a girlfriend if they are dating.

'His'. The dooo repeats to himself. Tux isnt actually 'his', their pretending to be even though he wants him to be 'his' so bad.

"Thedooo is silent" McNasty says as he shoots the enemy from around the corner.

"Someone is definitely upset" Soup follows after.

Thedooo didnt know what to say. His mind was in shambles. He wanted to curse out tuxbird for getting a girl number but part of him didnt because despite the relationship being fake, the feelings aren't plus he didnt want to start unnecessary drama, their friends are live after all. 

"I'm not upset, I'm just curious on why tuxbird thought it was okay to cheat on me?" thedooo states with a hint of laughter in his voice. he is trying his hardest to not have his voice show any hint of pain. 

"Please dont say that, you make me sound like a bad boyfriend" tux says sarcastically as he laughs.

"Cause you are!! You cheated on me, dude"

"How?"

"what you mean how? Because you flirt with a girl and got her number"

"You know this is a _fake_ relationship right, why you getting so defensive?" Tuxbird laughs out as he continues to sneak around the map getting ready to gun down the opponent.

_Fake_ relationship. Yeah. It was a fake relationship but even so, the feelings that dooo felt weren't fake and dooo couldnt help but feel his heart ripped in half as he continues to replay the sentence over and over in his head.

"right" thedooo says softly as he continues to run around the map.

*15 minutes later*

Thedooo havent said anything for the past 15 minutes beside the occasional grunts, suck of the teeth whenever they get snipped by the opponent or when he slightly chuckles at a joke that was made. 

"You still upset?" Tuxbird ask curiously after he havent heard from dooo for some time. 

"No" dooo says as he tries to not show any form of hurt with his response.

"Yes you are"

"Then why are you asking me if you know the answer."

"There you go getting defensive again"

"Well what am I supposed to say dude, you're my boyfriend. "

Silence.

"I love you."

"Shut up"

Another roar of bullets sounds into the air.

"Uhh, I think we should end stream now guys" McNasty said as he looks at the chat. The chat had a mixture of anger, sadness and worry for thedooo and tuxbird. Although the couple was in a fake relationship and has been revealed countless of times, the fans can sense that there was greater tension that went beyond fakeness. 

Thedooo logs off the game first and tuxbird follows right behind him. Blarg logs off and leans back into his chair, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. 

McNasty and Soup said there goodbyes to their fans before turning off the stream after sensing the heated tension between thedooo and tuxbird. 

Thedooo gets a call from the group discord not too long after ended the game and it's from tuxbird. As much as he wants to ignore the call he had no choice but to answer it.

"Let's talk, now." Tuxbird demands as he waits patiently for thedooo to respond.

A minute of silence past by before thedooo spoken up.

"Let's breakup"

"What"

"Let's breakup, after all it's a fake relationship."

"No, let's not do that"

"Why not"

"Because...." tuxbird sounds off not knowing what to say afterwards. 

"Because what tux, you know this is a fake relationship right? now you want to ask why we breaking up!?".

"Its because you're getting defensive for no reason, dude!"

"because there isnt a reason"

"Yes it is, dude!"

"No it isnt!"

Another round of silence past by.

"Can you just drop it?"

"Not until you tell me the reason, dooo"

"I'm not going to" thedooo knows how immature he and tux are both acting but how can he confess to his friend that he likes him. his whole relationship can be destroyed if he reveals his true feelings.

"dooo, please just tell me. why arent you telling me whats going on?" tux pleads. he can sense that there is something wrong with dooo but he cant quite understand what's causing the sour mood to appear on the other. 

doo can feel himself starting to cry. he wants to reveal how much he likes tux but the underlying fear of disgust mix with anger causes dooo to feel fear cast over him.

"dont worry about it, dude. Its nothing." thedooo states as he can feel his throat closing in on him. he knows for a fact that tux can hear in his voice that he is lying but he cant say the truth. he can feel himself starting to cry and tries his hardest to fight back the tears. why can't he just tell tux that he got jealous over the whole getting the girl's number thing and that he likes him and wants to be in a real relationship with him. he hates that he's fighting himself from spitting out the truth. 

tux sighs before stating, "There is something, dude. I can hear it in your voice. Just please tell me whats going on. your my friend. I worry about you."

friend. god, it felt like dooo actually got punch in the guts. he lips were quivering so much and as he goes to speak nothing comes out. He wants to just scream out "I like you" out loud but all the thoughts just starts flooding into his head. The pressure was becoming overwhelming and he knew if he didnt say anything sooner everything can go downhill. 

thedooo takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before he exhale and says softly: "I got jealous because you got a girl's number and I shouldnt be because I know this is a fake relationship but the feelings I have arent fake...."

"wait...what are you trying to say, dooo?" Tuxbird states as he tries to comprehend what thedooo had said. he can feel his heart starting to beat rapdily in his chest, the speed was starting to make him feel sick and he doesnt understand why his body is suddenly reacting this way.

on the other side, thedooo can feel his whole body shaking. this is it. this is about to happen and dooo was going to take a gamble putting his friendship on the line. As he take in a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, he exhales and says softly: "I like you, Tuxbird"

At this moment, Tuxbird was taken back by the sudden confession. all the emotions started flooding in and it felt like his body was on fire. Part of him too feels somewhat the same way but Its complicated. He doesn't like guys in that way but when it comes to thedooo, he felt butterflies in his stomach. he feels his face heat up whenever they have a conversation and he mentally curses himself whenever he stammers over his words. He loves when thedooo would randomly start playing the piano or guitar and start singing whenever they are in session together. He at times forget how musically talented his friend is and god does he want him to sing to him every night. 

All the admiration tux had for dooo started to flood into his mind all at once. He too like the other but He also assumed that since it was a fake relationship, the other wouldnt feel the same way.

"Y-you like me? as in like like me?"

"Of course I do! I did for 3 months into this fake relationship but I had to hide it because I didnt want it to mess up our friendship" thedooo couldnt help but blurt out everything all at once. He truly like tux. From his sense of humor to his laugh and smile, everything about tux just made the dooo feel warm all over.

"Oh dooo....I like you too"

At that moment, dooo couldnt help but smile. The butterflies in his stomach was strong and he can feel his face getting heated. He was glad to hear that tux also felt the same way. all the fear had washed over him as if he was standing under a waterfall. 

"I'm so glad " thedooo said as he started to laugh. 

"Jeez man, I felt a weight being lift off my shoulders." Tux responds as he lets out a laugh. god, did it feel good to speak out the truth instead of keeping it hidden within.

"Same here, man."

"So, those that mean were together together? " tuxbird ask curiously as he waits for dooo's response. 

"Yes" dooo said as he strums on his guitar follow by a roar of laughter coming from tuxbird.

After the two exchange flirty remarks a voice came through that startled them.

"That's gay" blarg says as he laugh.

"Ewww, get a room, you two lovebirds." soup states as he makes a gag noise as McNasty laughs in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for taking your time out to read this. Im not the best writer so I know this is very cringe and I apologized for that. also as I mentioned eariler, If you're TheGoons, especially TheDooo or Tuxbird and feel uncomfortable with this story, please let me know I will delete this.  
> thank you.


End file.
